


Will You Marry Me?

by MarylinGibbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarylinGibbs/pseuds/MarylinGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storia di due innamorati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

Tu sei speciale e si vede  
Tu sei unica è  
impossibile negarlo  
Tu sei meravigliosa,  
non posso resisterti.

Ci siamo conosciuti in un bar  
per caso  
Ma sapevamo  
che eravamo perfetti  
noi lo sappiamo  
Ti salutai  
e tu mi dicesti  
un "Ciao" sussurrato  
e sorrisi vedendo  
il sorriso sulle tue labbra.

Sei meravigliosa  
i tuoi occhi mi sciolgono  
i tuoi tocchi mi accendono  
tu mi accendi

Mi sembra di conoscerti...  
da una vita, bimba  
Mi sembra di averti già vista...  
nei miei sogni, bimba            

Quella lontana sera  
non fu l' unica  
ce ne furono altre  
e altre ancora  
e ancora  
finché non trovai  
il coraggio di farlo.

Ti baciai  
e mi sciolsi  
Ti baciai  
e capì che significasse vivere  
Ti baciai  
e toccai il cielo con un dito.

Tu sei speciale e si vede  
Tu sei unica è impossibile negarlo  
Tu sei meravigliosa,  
non posso resisterti.

Noi siamo perfetti insieme  
siamo due tessere di un puzzle  
siamo due anime gemelle.

E' per questo che ti chiedo:  
Vuoi sposarmi?


End file.
